halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Unggoy
Cylindrical-backed grunt: Pre-Halo? I was skimming my old copy of 'the art of Halo' when i found a cylindrical-backed grunt in the grunt concept art. Seeing as TaoH came out ~2 years before the Graphic novel, wouldn't this technically be their first appearance? -[[Talk:Poopskintheliar|Poopskintheliar, Local retrocomputing geek.]] 22:25, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Kamikaze Grunts Too many pages link to this as "Kamikaze Grunt". I believe we should make a section referring the link to the soecific section, or mae an entire new page. - Bunnokazooie 3/21/10 Wanted to Share This Came across something hilarious the other day when I was playing Halo 3 campaign. So, I was playing Sierra 117, and I see a grunt ahead of me. He lights a plasma grenade, and throws it at me. While he is doing this, he shouts "SUCK IT HERETIC!!!" I am the only person who finds this funny? Because it was awesome. Covenant Ghost 02:15, 26 October 2007 (UTC) ive heard grunts say that heaps of times. thugh just now i heard one say (im tryna see it suffocate) "IMA POP OPEN A CAN OF WHOOP-ASS" and a few minutes after it said "SUCK CRAP LIKE A RAT" Hilarious Line On Sierra 117, after being killed by an Unggoy, I heard one of them start to sing "We are the champions!". I laughed so hard I almost hurt myself. By the way, I had the IWHBYD skull on. Just thought I'd share. The Sith version of Master Chief My happy place 03:48, 23 November 2008 (UTC) :You got killed by an Unggoy? Unless you were playing on Heroic or Legendary, that's extremely sad. :I believe that they also do that in Halo: Combat Evolved. It's funny. --Dragonclaws(talk) 02:44, 24 November 2008 (UTC) "they breathe methane rather than oxygen." This must be an in-joke that they are a race of servile brown-nosers. Methane being a major component of flatulence. Saying grunts are "fart-whiffers" or the like. 67.5.157.0 04:13, 9 November 2007 (UTC) no...not at all. Kap2310 03:03, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Uh... no, it's canon. They breathe methane gas, but the atmospheric kind. Evil Kiwi 11:21, 30 November 2007 (UTC) I've considered it, but I think it's more a scifi concept of aliens breathing a different gas. --Dragonclaws(talk) 18:41, 30 November 2007 (UTC) But it could also be a joke at the same time. It could serve both purposes, you know. But I suppose you only have to think of it that way if you want. Anyway, that's what the first guy was saying. It could be a joke as well as a fact in the Halo universe. --Jaeryd 17:11, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Don't forget it gives Bungie an excuse to give them that back thing, odd armor anf the mask, also leaving them with time to figure out what the face should look like L33tmcphee 20:40, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Special Operations Commander?? Is this rank even exist? And did it even appears in Halo 2? We need proof, a picture or something........ Re: Spec Ops Grunts Well, there is such a thing as a special ops. grunt rank, there's an article on that. But, seeing as how grunts are a subordinate race in the Covenant, they are usually commanded by elites and brutes, although some grunts like Yayap did command grunt forces. Not entirely sure on that one. If there is such a thing, then they certainly could not command anything other than their own race and jackals. Covenant Ghost 21:36, 27 November 2007 (UTC) Well ultra grunts might be the special operations commander like the ultra elites are. The ultra grunt might be light the major grunt for special operations. DilaBagomee 14:50, 08 July 2008 Swearing Grunts Maybe I'm interpreting what they say the wrong way, but have you guys ever played a Halo CE level and had a grunt shout "F*ck You!" while you are fighting them? :No, the grunts in Halo 1 say "Hate you!" I know the line you're referring to. --ED 08:48, 26 December 2007 (UTC) ::I think in Halo 3, they will sometimes say something like, "You big bastard!" Sith Alchemy 101 12:54, 29 December 2007 (UTC) Well, for a game rated Mature, it makes sense for the game to have swearing. But I don't think Bungie wanted to use words that are more harsh like S**t, or F**K. P.S., Halo 3: ODST might had been a Teen game if there where no bad language in it--Ultra Force 03:58, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Sources gone Err, the sources section is gone. Sor 08:04, 26 December 2007 (UTC) Grunt population In the bonus dvd of Halo 3 legendary edition it is said that grunt population is estimated to be about 4 hundred million(or something like that).That is a relatively small number,compared with the Brutes population for instance ,which is estimated to be more than 12 billion.I don't think that this makes any sense given the fact that the Grunts are the base of the Covenant military force (in the game we encounter at least 3 grunts for every single Elite or Brute we have to eliminate).So one could suppose that their numbers should be greater. Ni9lson 14:08, 30 December 2007 (UTC) * You gotta remember, most Grunts likely live as slaves, with very, very few of them seeing much time on their homeworld. My guess is that most living Grunts are in service(military, labor), while less amounts of other species are in military/labor roles. Gruntyking117 08:08, 1 January 2008 (UTC) *You also need to take into acout that truth said high charity was teeming with grunts mabye ost of the population is there? 5th ace in the deck 08:22, 22 november 2008 (UTC) *As far as I know, that figure is for Balaho, which isn't a very hospitable world. I'd imagine that the majority of the Unggoy population actually lives on other worlds, or space habitats. And remember also, that the Covenant maintain strict quotias on Unggoy breeding rates to prevent another unggoy Rebellion from occuring. --'Councillor Specops306' - Kora 'Morhek 02:18, 24 November 2008 (UTC) *You know since most grunts were on High Charity when it was taken by flood the population could have gone down dramaticly. Grunt Strength/Physical Capabilites Right now, it says Grunts are a relatively weak species, but I have to disagree. Strength wise, it would seem they are stronger than even Humans. Look at how they carry Fuel Rod Cannons and the occasional Plasma Cannon(best seen on the Covenant, they don't use it like the Chieftains do, just run around scared) in Halo 3-with one arm. In Halo 2, I think they carry it with two. Marines carry it with two, Elites carry it with one. The novel described a situation where a Marine couldn't lift the FRC, although it doesn't make much sense when your average Marine in Halo 2/3 can. Brutes carry it with two, but likely for better aim. It shouldn't be that surprising, as even smaller apes in real life like the chimpanzees have much more arm strength than that of a human. Look it up. I think, however, Grunts may be too scared to use their strength or may not know their advantage over humans in this area, and are probably not as resilient as your average human(the games support this theory), or it could be that the methane suits hinder them quite a bit speed/strength/dexterity wise, like miniature Darth Vaders or something. It could also be due to a lack of training, Grunts are more numerous than the other species and they're likely at the bottom of the training list because it might be a waste of resources to train them over Elites. I'm starting to ramble, just getting my two cents in. Gruntyking117 08:19, 1 January 2008 (UTC) I agree with you, another source comes from Halo: The Flood when a few grunts attack the Chief and almost drop a plasma 'nade in his suit. It was a close call for the Chief and shows that they are tough little critters and shouldn't be underestimated just because of their size.-- Joshua 029 14:36, 2 February 2008 (UTC) You know, i've never thought of that. Now, i have a new found respect for the grunts. Imagine what thy could have done on their home planet!PsychoThunder Grunts lack strength and bravery mentally, at least, that's how i see it. That's why they need a leader in battle and why they cower when alone in battle. Heretic grunts don't cower, most likely because they realise their mental superiority over the Covenant grunts, and they also realise they are facing opposition far greater in size than they are, so their courage and bravery is much greater. Ha[[User talk:HaloDude|'lo']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'de']] 23:11, 4 April 2008 (UTC) I think, that if a Grunt were encuraged, properly trained, and getting REALLY angry, they would probably take a Spartan down unarmed, XD. --H91 15:00, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :Wouldn't surprise me, on the level The Storm, a grunt knocked one of those stacked crates (on pallets, not single crates) flying like a brute could... I got splattered :( ~Enlightment~ ~Fighting Vandalism and Watching Unregistereds~ 20:46, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Exploding Grunts Okay, under "Combating Grunts" is stays "In Halo 3, an attack will sometimes blow off the flimsy cover of a Grunt's methane tank, and may rupture the tank inside. The respirator can also be knocked off. This is fatal after a certain amount of time, but they will continue to fight. A leakage of methane gas can turn a situation perilous in the presence of a flame." On what level would you find both grunts, and something you could use to start a fire? In my experience, youre only given flamethrowers and firebomb gernades on levels with the flood. Zombee 04:39, 1 March 2008 (UTC) You could try data hive[[User:Galacticdominator|'~ ']] [[UserWiki:Galacticdominator|'~']] 20:10, November 5, 2009 (UTC) :Well in Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, grunt gas tanks blow up like a grenade when ruptured. But that wouldn't be balanced, so in the game you just knock them off. However, I personally have never seen a Grunt die of suffocation. Specops306, Kora '' 01:25, 23 March 2008 (UTC) Yeah same here I shot one's tank off in The Storm and the grunt kept on walking til I killed him like 10 second later, didn't even flinch. Bungie probably just didn't design have a graphic for them suffocating. Spartansniper450 Actually my friend has sniped of their respirators and they started to choke,and then fell over dead.I don`t think that it is the tank so much as the mask because they probably have backup reserves of methane but if their mask is gone then they are forced to breathe air. grunt heads what I find most perplexing is the fact that in halo ce, some grunts have pointed heads and some have more rounded heads. in halo two and three, they took out the pointy headed grunts. whats with that? Yeah, and also, in Halo CE, there were grunts how had gas tanks that had rounded tips, but not in any other games. PsychoThunder I hated the Round-Tops, as I call them, I always killed them and not the others. VanFlyhight 19:15, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Yeah, they say that the curl-backs might have had something to do with gender, but they had it figured out by Halo 2.Spartansniper450 I think the different shapes of the tanks and kinds of masks may possibly be due to either rank or a choice that grunt made on what to bring into a combat situation. Also the curlbacks may be for rolling out of the halo ce dropships. Matriarchal Does anyone find it wierd that in the Bestiarium, it says that Grunts have a matriarchal society? It never once mentions this in any of the books. Could this perhaps be a typo? (After all, all it takes would be the change of one letter to change it to patriarchal) Stryker117 02:01, 3 April 2008 (UTC) I find it all too believable. I mean, the males we see in the games don't seem too bright. Obviously, their females compensate... '''Specops306, ''Kora '' 01:59, 4 April 2008 (UTC) I thought it was more of a reference to their child-like voices. Can you imagine a Grunt "I Want my Mommmy." Anyways I know you wern't serious Subtank but we have a patriarchal society and Females and Males are equal when it comes to intelligence. Also I think Grunts are more Uneducated than stupid. [[User:Galacticdominator|'~ ']] [[UserWiki:Galacticdominator|'~']] 20:05, November 5, 2009 (UTC) viciousness I have read a few articles about Grunts from Halo: Contact Harvest and have noticed that they seem to be unusually vicious in that book. I mean, one grunt tore a man's stomach apart for no apparent reason and another tried to bite into a man's neck. I wonder why these grunts are so aggressive, while the grunts in the games are quite cowardly. They seem to be a bit unpredictable, these grunts. I'm just saying. :-) Sor 11:19, 25 April 2008 (UTC) Maybe they were terrified into agression by the brutes like an injured animal, or maybe brutes put something in the tanks. (Grunts on roids!!!!LOL)Spec-op sniper058 00:00, 4 July 2008 (UTC) Maybe when they saw how powerful Human technology was, after awhile they started flee when they notice that the Humans there fighting are better then they thought... -"Guest" 9/15/08 -It is not just the grunts,all covenant species is much better in the books rfor exampl in the flood a hunter deflects a rocket lancher round with its sheild without taking damage,a flood combat form only needs one melee to take down MCs sheild this is probaly to not make the game to hard SPARTAN 456 I say that they were just over excited because it was the first time they were face to face with humans or the brutes could have told them to kill humans because Truth told all covenant species that humans were Heretics. Yayap the grunt 227 Omg grunts on roids! "grunt walks in and he seems abnormally big" "ME WANT KILL CHIEF!". lol, I couldn't help it with the other comment.Papayaking 05:48, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Picture... I took a neat picture of the general military role Grunts fill: Cannon Fodder. It is actually a picture of Grunts walking in a straight line in front of a Brute. I wished to put it on the page, but I don't want to replace any of the existing pictures. I also don't think there is really enough room...Where do I put my picture? Do I put it on at all? Please help! -Mando345 Grunt pics I was thinking that to make the article better someone should get pics of all the grunt ranks from every game and put them on said article. Can not be me for I do not own an x-box and the computer version I play is on safe mode. DilaBagomee sources some of the sources are kinda scrambles, with the template being messed up. -Bioniclepluslotr 15:41, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Jakal Stew?!?! So, Grunts seem to regard Jakals as a tasty treat? That is so bizarre! It's just... wow. So they like put Jakals in soup and eat them? That's....omg kougermasters 19:11, 7 September 2008 (UTC) yeah one time i heard a grunt say "if hungry, eat jackal" Maiar 08:36, 20 November 2008 (UTC) How much? Are the grunts weigh 101 pounds (118 kg) ? Hard to believe that. Where did you found that information?Odysseas-spartan-53 12:14, 15 September 2008 (UTC) Do you believe that the Chief weigh a ton? [[User:Master Chief Petty Officer|MasterChief'PettyOfficer']] 12:17, 15 September 2008 (UTC) I know that. UNSC was probably changed the kilo value. I cannot explain it in other way. I mean, do you know what a 'TON' is? Just try to lift 50 kilos. It is impossible for a grunt to weigh 118 kilos...Odysseas-spartan-53 11:31, 17 September 2008 (UTC) 101 pounds would be 45 and half kilograms and the cheif only wieghs half a ton. A (presumably) very muscular 6'8" man would come to about 90 to 110 kilograms leaving the armour to be in the area of 400 kilos Master cheif weigh 136 kilograms withouth his armor acording to books.And why would not a grunt weight 118 kilos?They are around 150 centimeters long and is very muscular by nature as acording to first strike a marine wasent able to lift a fuel rod gun and grunts are seen running with it in one arm like it would weight no more than a phone and it is maybe meaning when they have their armor on they weight 118 kiograms And I thought the Jackals were evil. (See the beginning cutscene of the level The Arbiter to see what I'm talking about if you don't already.) Mutantclannfear 00:57, 14 December 2008 (UTC) Brown Grunts The trivia section makes reference to a brown variant of Grunt. I myself have never seen one, but can anyone else confirm their existence? Grunt I was playing on Crows nest and i killed everone in the hanger but i still heard a grunt i finally found it but it had no weapon.It pointed its empty hand at me and made a shooting motion though It was probadly a glitch or a somehow undiscovered easter egg--Heroicpotatoe 21:42, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Grunt Strength I was playing on the storm and I hit a grunt in a ghost and it fell out.Then I killed the other grunts and I went to get its ghost but i saw the grunt running around with a detached plasma cannon in one hand.This proves that grunts a stronger than brutes,elites,and spartans because spartans and elites walk slower with a plasma cannon.Brute hold them with two hands.The grunt was running around arms waving with a plasma cannon Seperatist Grunt Glitch Loyalist grunts are MUCH more common in Halo 3, infact the only time I saw a Seperatist Grunt in Halo 3 was at a distance on a bridge during the level The Ark. By the time I got there I was just in time to se him turn a corner. When I followed him he was facing a wal, not moving a bit. My target didn't change colour but whjen I saw him he was throwing plasma grenades at Brues. I tried pushing him back into the level but he wouldn't budge. He stayed COMPLETELY still. Can I put this glitch on the page? Same thing happened on the Ark with me. A Grunt even ran over enemies for me with a Ghost and stayed completely still when they all died. My marines didn't shoot him either.--'Shade' 23:07, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Helmets Grunts have straight and curlback helmets. Is there some kind of meaning to this? I always thought it indicated their gender. I myself in particular find such a thing as the above text unlikely. My theory is that it's due to rank and/or optional equiptment that particular indevidual chose to bring into combat. mask & tank has anyone noticed that the masks arent attached to the methane tanks at all so how would the methane they need to breath make it from their backs to their mouths... Hollywood Ok, I heard that breath methane and isnt methane explosive? or flammable so i played the level The Covenant and got some incindieary grenades from a brute and kept it all through the level until the ending were you join forces with the flood, so i bashed the grunts back pyramid thing and it was still alive so i threw the flamy grenade at it and guess WHAT!!!!.....................It didnt work!! I've stressed this many times before, Bungie is not MilSim, they're not perfect, and they whould rather get the game out rather than meticulously going over tiny, unimportant details like that. L33tmcphee 20:49, December 23, 2009 (UTC) There should be There should be a different Grunt pic. The Grunt in that one is UGLY! And an answer to Hollywood101, yea I have, odd isnt it? -- 18:10, 30 March 2009 (UTC)CANIS RUFUS March 31 2009 All Halo 3 Minor Grunts look like that!!!!4DJONG 14:06, 5 August 2009 (UTC) though they have wrinkly skin OH WELL Split off the Sucide Grunts I propose that the Suicide Grunts section be split off into an article of its own. In Halo Wars they are completely different from normal Grunts. Firstly they are a special forces unit, secondly they are perverted version of normal Grunts and finally they carry methane reserve tanks already. Do you oppose or support splitting Suicide Grunts off into a new article? Incendiary 09:39, 4 April 2009 (UTC) I oppose. This section is not talking about different grunt ranks. It is a page about the grunt RACE a.k.a Unggoy. Suicide grunts are still Unggoy, aren't they. That's like splitting off honour guards from the Sangheilli section. K9colin Oppose, as per K9colin. 'Smok ' 21:06, 4 April 2009 (UTC) As K9colin said, the suicide grunt isn't a rank, such as Minors, for example. There is no reason to split them from the article.--Odysseas-Spartan 17:33, 6 April 2009 (UTC) As per the others. 17:35, 6 April 2009 (UTC) It could be shortened and added as a rank. Dragonblaze-052 22:32, 6 April 2009 (UTC) - It... just no. —[[User:Kougermasters|'''K'o'u''''''g'e'r''''''m'a's''''''t'e'r'''s]] 01:59, 8 April 2009 (UTC) -no, the suicide grunts are nothing more than grunts 'filled with the spirit for the great journey' not a separate rank or race. --Raian603 22:30, 10 April 2009 (UTC) -Make the sucide grunts a rank, but not taken from this page, Frunt Ultras don't have a species page.--GEARS OF HALO CREED 09 16:43, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Pointless. SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 08:18, 20 April 2009 (UTC) As per K9colin and Smoke. [[Halopedia:Covenant of Halopedia|'Councillor']] Nicmavr - [[User Talk:Nicmavr|'Ascy']] '''''Light your way with honour! 15:19, 21 April 2009 (UTC) - I will have to oppose as well. I find myself agreeing with K9colin, Smoke, Odysseas, Spirit of Fire, Kougermasters, Raian603, Gears of Halo Creed, ODSTJoshie and Nicmavr. LOOOOOOOOOOL - It has enough info to be its own article.A good percent of articles here on halopedia are shorter than what we could make on it.Sith-venator Wavingstrider (Holonet) 20:05, 23 April 2009 (UTC) The suicide Grunts are still Unggoy, not a different species. Flag-Waving American Patriot 00:50, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Just because they make strange comments, blow themselves up and run around screaming doesn't make them too different. Funny, but not different. GySgt. Gonzalez 22:45, 28 April 2009 (UTC) It should be shortend and added as a rank.Kasa 'Makonee 21:56, 2 May 2009 (UTC) - As per the others. -- I support, as too many pages link to Unggoy as Suicide or Kamikaze Grunts, not the race itself, but the class. Bunnokazooie Flipyap Grunt... You killed Flipyap! Or Yapflip, was he. Well, I saw the wording of it, and at first thought nothing of it, then thought "An attempt at yoda?" Then finally it ocurred to me, read it backwards "He was Yapflip or Flipyap Killed you." Or you can remove the "He was". Anyone else agreeing with me? "Die? Didn't you know?...Spartans don't die." 13:50, 23 June 2009 (UTC) That seems worth mentioning. I'll add it and see how it goes.Papayaking 05:56, 22 August 2009 (UTC) ??? On the Last voyage of the infinite succor page, it is mentioned grunts are assigned the task of studying humans and thats why they would use MA5Bs (trivia section of said page I think, just do control f) but on this page I couldn't find anything like that. Is this true (add to this page), or false and I remove it from the other page?Papayaking 05:55, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Also, the grunts change appearance during the games, other covenant races have a changes from and to section. Should we add a section like that to this page?Papayaking 06:05, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Why is the text size 26 and blue? Curlbacks on ODST? I believe I saw a Curlback Grunt on Halo 3: ODST. Could somebody verify this? no i'm sure there is no Curlback in ODST SPARTAN - 300 02:53, January 14, 2010 (UTC) What happened to grunts after the destruction of covenant in halo 3? did they get rid of being slaves? :Its never mentioned. There doesn't appear to be any post-Halo 3 canon material available at the moment, so its impossible to say. But I doubt it. -- Administrator Specops306 - Qur'a 'Morhek 01:27, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I'd assume they returned to their homeworld with the help of the elites. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 19:43, November 20, 2009 (UTC) I think they would return home and have friendly relations with humans,along with the legoklo and hugarok. But the Jiranhae,Kig-yar and Yanmee would either raid ships for loot or prepare for another war,they could possibly follow the remaining prophets--Heroicpotatoe 21:46, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Jerk Store grunt I was playing the last level of Halo 3 when i saw a grunt.I got out of my worthog and he said"Hey,the jerkstore called and there all out of you!" Then he starts mocking master cheif about how he was stolen at the age of 6 and turned into a sparten super soldier- ironskull08 Take a look at the easter egg page, and look for some sort of finall grunt at the list of Halo 3 easter eggs. --H91 15:11, December 22, 2009 (UTC) This comes from Seinfeld.- Trexon That is the Final Grunt--Disciple of the Covenant 01:23, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Grunt population? According to the Bestiarum, there is only 320million grunts, but if they are prolific breeders, why would they have such a low population? ~Enlightment~ ~Fighting Vandalism and Watching Unregistereds~ 13:09, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :This question has been asked before. The Covenant leadership controls the population. This was put in place because over-breeding caused a drop in Kig-yar births due to competition for space, which led to a minor civil war.-- 'Forerun'' ''' 15:33, February 24, 2010 (UTC)